


My Person's a bit different

by padeals_lucnval



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padeals_lucnval/pseuds/padeals_lucnval
Summary: Set mid "the haunting of villa Diodati" Yaz contemplates her person, wondering who sh would be without them. some creative liberties with Yaz's backstory taken.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My Person's a bit different

I never wanted to go back, to their expectations, their needs, their arguments. That school was possibly to be the death of me, that flat just harbouring my feelings. So close, yet so separate. I decided that I should go, the sad idea was that no one would miss me. So when that woman stood there, looking at me, acknowledging my existence. Well, I’m glad she turned up. And I'm glad my sister called. Because then I met her, in all of her complicated beauty. The universe shone through her eyes, yet she took time to see me, call me a friend. I thought she was crazy, but then again anyone who comes crashing through the roof of the train ought to raise some suspicion. But then she smiled at me and she saved me. She spent hundreds of years, thousands even, travelling across all the stars. She saw whole worlds collapse, civilisations rise and then fall. She’s lived through the whole of humanity, and she thinks that I’m important. And she’s the Doctor. 

I was only young when it all started to happen, in 2005, reports of strange characters and living plastic. Then the Christmas invasions which just kept coming. My dad, he collected the newspapers, kept them in a cupboard in the living room. Conspiracy after conspiracy. Metal men invaded, he says, some sort of hyper-soldier built by the government. Well, one thing and another happened and I got drawn in, collected clippings of every attack that had happened, tried to figure out some sort of thing that seemed hidden in plain sight. That’s when I noticed it, when I had just been taken back in the police car. The hero was always missing. So many stories spoke about the people who had survived, and they all alluded to a figure who spouted nonsense and saved the day just in time. Some were cover stories, like the mining explosion and the people who disappeared. 

I had to keep it all secret, because I found out what happened when I didn't. Izzey Flint was my friend, I thought I could trust her with what I’d found. We were close, so at worst she’d laugh it off. Or so I thought. She took one look and all she saw were the headlines, “terror attack hits London”, “where have our children gone?”, “another terror attack: armed terrorists take to the streets.” She didn’t want to know. Told me my mind was crazy seeing things that weren’t there. But it was night, and then she hit me with the “but what if?”

She looked at me, eyes wide. Like she wanted to create a world the way she always did. Her brain ran at 100 as she told stories about aliens and robots, and we laughed. Until we fell asleep. Only, she had filmed it, filmed me playing an alien. She edited her bits out, and the bit where we have a resolution. She clipped off the diplomatic ending. Then she took photos of the newspapers as I slept. And I thought I was safe with her. Then she shared it. To everyone. They called me a terrorist. She exiled me. 

I was alone for so long when she came along, the Doctor. I was worthy again. I could watch her save worlds on a split second decision. She let me help her, let me save people. She loved so hard and always gave people a chance. She showed me worlds where I was accepted. She took my hands and looked at me. She told me “we can’t have a universe with no Yaz”. She made me feel loved and accepted so much that I ran with her. I ran into history and the future. We left and I've been running ever since. 

  
  
  


“My person’s a bit different” I say, thunder clapping around me. 


End file.
